What is love ZADR
by xx00xx00
Summary: Zim starts feeling this weird feeling, and dos not know what it is. He puts the matter into his own hands. And Dibs.


There it was agian. That feeling. That same feeling that made Zim stop, just like last time. And the time before. Zim had his PAK legs raised, ready to strike down his opponent for good, but there it was, that awful feeling. It was like a twisting in his spooch, an invisble restraint, holding him back from ending to human's life. Wanting the other to live, for him to be an object of Zim's...

Zim growled as he lowered his PAK leg and decided he had to do something diffrent, so he kicked the Dib in the ribs, making the other groan a bit. Something in Zim made him ache just at that action...what was it? Zim looked around to see if anyone was around before looking at the human one last time and raced away to his base.

Zim slammed the door and breathed heavily, his body leaning agianst the door. Gir was staring at the TV when Zim arrived, and only took slight notice in his master's arrival before looking back at the television. Zim brushed off his shirt and he tried his best to let his breathing slow down, but no matter what, the feeling would not go away. It usually came and go like earthen wind...but it seemed that every burst of this strange feeling seemed to last longer and longer...and stronger. It was in the chest area, always. And it was always near the Dib-human. Or whenever he thought of him...or anything even related to the stink-beast. Zim regained his composture -or pretended to- and marched toward one of the number of entrances to his lab, and went down.

The ride down was painful...not physically, but emotionally. That feeling...that god-awful feeling was still there. Zim strolled over to a massiver computer and pressed a few buttons and then the screen flashed. Wires popped from the ceiling and latched themselves onto his PAK. A bunch of letters and numbers flashed on the screen. Nothing was wrong.  
Zim growled at the screen. "Computer! This..THING.. is broken! Fix it!" Zim yelled at the ceiling. A mechanical groan was heard and a 'Fine' was given. Zim stared at the computer for a couple of minutes, then there was nothing. "Nothing is wrong, Sir." The computer voice said. Zim's eyes widened and he got angry. Nothing was wrong with his PAK...maybe the Dib had something to do with it..." A frown came upon the irken's face.

That was it...he implanted something in him...so he can control him. Make him not kill him. make him be in pain! It all made sense... It was a brilliant plan, he had to give Dib that, but...it had to stop. Zim looked across the room, away from the elevator and into the dark corners of his lab. Where was it?

Zim stared at a reflective glass and glared at his self. He examined his face, seeing if there was anything wrong, maybe a puncture wound of sorts. There was nothing. Zim took of his shirt and threw it on the ground. He looked at himself...and stared. There was nothing physical but something in him told him -ZIM- that it was there...right...there... Zim placed a hand over where his heart should have been. He felt a slight throbbing and his eyes widened in shock. It WAS there! Zim's breathing sped up as he took his hand away from his chest. So Dib implanted something in him...when though? How? Zim shoved the questions in the corner, they were not important right now. He had to...take it off. Get it away.

Zim clawed at his chest and winced. It...hurt...but it was at least going to be worth it. Zim dug his claws into his skin, light green blood leaking from the puncture. Zim groaned and he stopped. He could not do it, it hurts to much. He fell to his knees and looked at the blood on his gloves, it seeming to glow in contrast to the black gloves he wore. Zim sighed and got up shakily, before getting a healing cloth and stuck it on his chest. Zim sat down and laid his head on his hands, thinking.

If he could not get it off...then he would ask Dib to do so. And not ask in 'May you please take of the thingy you put in me?'; no, he would use violence.

Zim walked calmly to an elevator and went up, a plan starting to form on his head about Dib. The aching feeling returned and Zim pounded his fist on his chest, trying to make it stop, but in vain. Once he reached the top, he walked out of the door, ignoring his robotic unit compleatly, a new mission was before him...and this time that feeling wont stop him.

Zim pounded on the door of the Membrane residence, and the door creaked open with a familair face. The eyes of Dib widened in shock as the door swung open. Zim pushed down the human on the floor and rose above of him. "You!" Zim yelled pointing a finger at the human under him. A drop of green blood fell on the confused human's face, causing Zim to notice he had not cleaned off the blood from earlier. Zim growled. 'Go AWAY!' He yelled in the inside towards the feeling.

Zim placed a foot on the human's chest and pushed on it. "What did you do to Zim!" Zim yelled at the human in rage. Dib had a face of puzzlement, fear, and the slightest hint of somethign else unknown. "W-what do you m-mean?" Dib asked as his arms struggled to push off the boot on his chest. Zim glared at the human before replying. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MEE? I know you IMPLANTED something in me Dib- filth!" Zim yelled as he removed the boot from the other's chest and kneeling down to grab his collar. That strange feeling had grown into a horrible flower, blooming into something huge. Zim twitched.

"I don't know what you are talking about Zim! I swear!" Dib said his gaze fixed on the irken-in-disguise. Zim pulled Dib close to his face then pushed him to the floor, making his head bang agianst the floor, making the human wince. "You installed...something...it is making me hurt...and I want you to take it off now before I SEVERLY HURT YOU!" Zim said nearing Dib's face even more, his tone a dark monotone. Dib looked in shock at the alien. "I-I have never done anything like that... Why would I? You have been acting weird so I had to do nothing!" Dib said his voice wavering. Zim let go off the other's collar and stared at the wall in front of him.

'What? He did not...so it is something else...' Zim thought. He looked at the Dib agian and that feeling came...agian, but harder. "I do not believe you! You purposely did this so I will not kill you, right! So I can feel DEAD! RIGHT!" Zim said as he pinned the human's arms to the ground. Dib stared at Zim for a few seconds. "No...I would never to do that...but I know how to fix it," he said his voice serious. Zim looked at Dib's face in puzzlement. "R-really? Could yo- I Command you to tell me!" Zim said, his grip on the boy's shoulder getting stronger.

Dib nodded slowly and sighed. Zim was about to ask-demand- for Dib to tell him when the boy suddenly closed the space between them with his lips. Zim's eyes widened for a second, about to protest, about to yell...about that feeling would not allow him, it approved of this. And it felt good.

Zim let the human go and Dib seperated, his face slightly red and he layed agian on the floor. Zim stared at the human, his face had a small discolaration near the cheeks. "Now...do you...know?" Dib asked using his arms to sit up, not liking the fact taht he was on the floor. Zim nodded and looked at Dib. "H-how did you know...?" Zim asked simply, now knowing how Dib knew how to...do whatever he did. Dib looked at the ground and a hint of nervousness shown on his face.

"It is because...I feel the same way..." Zim was in shock. So...it was not just him! Zim looked at the Dib and leaned in a little closer, then lifting the human's chin so they were face to face. "What is this then?" Zim asked a few centimeters away from the others face.

Dib looked at Zim and pulled off his wig, then slowly took off the other's lenses. Zim did not protest or fuss around, those lenses never were comfortable. Dib looked Zim in his ruby eyes and smiled softly. "It is love..." Dib said before once agian kissing Zim in the lips.

Love? What is this love? The feeling pulled at Zim agian. That must be it...love, that feeling...I have never felt it before...but it feels good. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and kissed back. Dibpushed his tongue agianst Zim's lips and Zim opened for him.

Their tongues wrapped around each others and danced an odd dance. The two boys seperated for air and looked at each other. Zim licked his lips curiously and smiled. Dib was delicious. Zim felt his squeedily spooch twist in delight and felt all fluttery inside. "So...what exactly...What is love?" Zim asked agian, still not knwoing what Love was, besides that feeling.

Dib smiled at the alien and grabbed Zim's hand and placed it on his chest, then he put his own hand on Zim's chest. Zim felt Dib's heart beat rapidly. "That is love..." Dib said before kissing Zim one last time and smiling. 


End file.
